It all Started with a sneeze Y
by SwirlyDragonfly
Summary: Yaoi version of 'It all started with a sneeze'AkuRokuRating may change at a later date
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own KH, 'nough said

Author's note: this will have yaoi, so you've been warned…

**It all started with a sneeze:**

**Chapter 1**

The members of Orginazation XIII sat around a table; discussing plans for taking over Kingdom Hearts, Axel was making goo-goo eyes at Roxas; you know the usual stuff.

"AHHCHOO" Roxas sneezed.

"Bless you" said Xemnas.

"AHHCHOO" Roxas sneezed again.

"Bless you" said Xigbar

"AHHCHOO" Roxas sneezed again.

"Bless you" said Xaldin

"AHHCHOO" Roxas sneezed again.

"Bless you" said Vexen

"AHHCHOO" Roxas sneezed again.

"Bless you" said Laxaeus

"AHHCHOO" Roxas sneezed again.

"Bless you" said Zexion

"AHHCHOO" Roxas sneezed again.

"Bless you" said Saix

"AHHCHOO" Roxas sneezed again.

"Bless you" said Demyx

"AHHCHOO" Roxas sneezed again.

"Bless you" said Luxord

"AHHCHOO" Roxas sneezed again.

"Bless you" said Marluxia

"AHHCHOO" Roxas sneezed.

"Bless you" said Larxene.

"AHHHCHOOOOO" Roxas sneezed yet again.

"Oh for heaven's sake! Axel take him home." said Larxene.

"Why, it's just some sneezing" (Axel)

"He's obviously got a cold." (Demyx)

"What? Roxas are you sick!" (Axel)

"Not really, "he sniffed.

"Take him home Axel, and don't do anything I wouldn't do," Saix smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Axel asked just as Roxas started coughing, "Ok we're leaving."

(At Roxas' house)

"K, Roxas, get in bed."

"But I don't want to."

"Just do it."

"No"

"Don't make me force you into bed!"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Axel gave a mischievous smirk.

Roxas couldn't help but smile too; then he broke out into another coughing fit. So Axel picked him up and laid him in bed.

"When you're sick like this Roxas, I'll be here to look after you, got it memorized?"

"mmhmm"

"Now I'm going to go make you some soup, so just sit tight."

And Axel proceeded to the kitchen…

**Yes chapter one is up, now all the people who wanted a yaoi version can sit back and enjoy the show. By the way, this is my first time writing yaoi so sorry in advance if this doesn't live up to the audience's expectations…**


	2. Chapter 2

**It all started with a sneeze:**

**Chapter two-**

**Where'd he put that thing?**

Axel was standing in the downstairs bathroom; he could hear Roxas coughing upstairs.

"OK first I should take his temperature, now where does he keep the thermometer?" he looked at the counter, it was covered in clothes! He couldn't even see the sink.

"This is going to require some work…" he started by separating all the different clothes; ya know, pants with the pants, shirts with the shirts, boxers with the… "Hey Roxas still has the Kermit the frog boxers I got him, all right!"

After about a half hour of sorting through clothes, Axel finally found a thermometer. "After Roxas gets better I'll have to take him clothes shopping, he needs something tight; maybe some leather…"

He went upstairs. Roxas had his head buried in the pillow.

"Roxas, time to take your temperature, so roll over."

"Do I look like a dog to you?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

Roxas stayed silent and didn't budge.

"If you don't sit up, I'll just shove it up your ass!"

"You'd like that now wouldn't you, and no that wasn't rhetorical." The blond sat up in bed, "Happy now?"

"Not really…"

"You're one sick bastard… just take my temperature already."

The thermometer read 104.

"This is bad…"


	3. Chapter 3

**It all started with a sneeze Y:**

**Demyx wants to do what!**

Axel had gone back downstairs and into the kitchen and started pacing…

"104, that's really not good, what do I do…. Oh yeah! The best thing for a cold is some nice hot soup."

He looked in all the cabinets and found all the ingredients he needed, then found a large pot and set it on the stove. Then he combined all his ingredients and turned on the heat. About five minutes later he started to get impatient.

"Why the heck does it take so long for this stove to heat up, maybe I could help it out a little bit." He pulled out his weapons and attempted to add more heat to the stove, but instead missed and hit the wall…

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap, Roxas is gonna kill me if I burn the house down, not to mention he wont wuv me anymore! Oh I know what to do!" Axel grabbed the phone and dialed the first # that came to mind. Less than a minute later a dark hole appeared and out popped…

"Demyx, I've never been so glad to s—actually I've never been glad to see you."

"Hi to you to Axel, what do you mean you've never been happy to see me, what about that time at the party in the closet, when you were really drunk and started making out with m--."

"Shut up!"

"Look's like you set the kitchen on fire, nice job, maybe I should take you and leave poor wittle Roxas to burn. Then I can have you all to my self" he beamed

"Look just put it out for me and I'll do one thing for you, anything you want."

"Anything huh, lets shake on it."

"Look you can trust me just do it!"

"Chill man I'm on it."

After the flames were put out, Axel and Demyx just kinda stood there for a while.

"So" Demyx started.

"So what?"

"You said you'd do anything remember?"

"Right that, what do you want?"

"Tape you and Roxas for a yaoi porno, then make multiple copies and sell them on e-bay to rabid fan girls across the world"

"Well I did say anything, but could we at least wait until after he gets better."

"Done deal, and besides, I have to get my recording equipment. Later dude" He disappeared into the darkness…

"Shit!"


	4. Chapter 4

**It all started with a sneeze Y**

**Chapter 4**

Roxas finished his wonton and was fast asleep in bed. Axel was downstairs in the kitchen eating his own lunch; general tao's chicken.

"Finally, it's about time he fell asleep." He took a bite of his chicken, "OH MAN THIOS IS BETTER THAN SEX!" It was hard to tell if he was enjoying his food, or is it was too hot for even him to Handel. After that, he started eating some chow mien. Then a black portal appeared and out popped…

"Saix what're you doin' here?"

"Demyx told me you almost burn the kitchen down and to repay him you and Roxas are making a porno, so I came to laugh at you."

"Save it you cocky bastard."

Saix was not only ignoring Axel, but also he was stealing his chow mien.

"Hey give that back it's mine!"

"Haven't you ever heard of sharing? Axel I can not believe you agreed to that, you're such a gay moron. Well I hate to eat and run, but I must be off." He disappeared into the darkness.

Axel stared down into his bowl, "THAT STUPID HOMOPHOBE ATE MY LUNCH!"

**Saix is a homophobe, Saix is a homophobe**

**Saix: Would you please cut that out?**

**Sure thing, Homophobe.**

**Saix: I shall punish you on behalf of the moon**

**K, Sailor moon**

**Saix: grrr, I don't have to sit here and take this!**

**(insert moonlight densetsu) "daa daa daa daa, dun dun dun dun dun dun, Fighting sora by moonlight, winning hearts by daylight. Always runnin' from the real fights, he is the one named sailor Saix. He would always turn his back on his friends, he is always there to dissent. He is the one on who we can't depend, he is the one named sailor! Sailor Luxord, Sailor Demyx, Sailor Xigbar, Sailor Marluxia. With those sailor rejects to help fight he is the one named sailor Saix, he is the one named Sailor Saix, HE IS THE ONE… SAILOR SAIX!**


	5. Chapter 5

**It All Started with a sneeze Y: Chapter 5**

After eating his lunch, and cursing about Saix; Axel decided to take care of all that laundry that was sitting in Roxas' bathroom. He grabbed it all and brought it to the laundry room, where he put all the dirty clothes in the washing machine.

"Ok so how does this thing work," he picked up a bottle of detergent, "add one cup, sounds simple enough." He fallowed the directions, "umm, now how do I turn it on." He saw a large black button so he pressed it, and nothing happened.

"What the hell?" he pressed it again, "damn machine!" then he kicked it, pulled out his chakram, and was about to attack it, when he heard Roxas having a coughing fit upstairs. So he ran upstairs with a glass of water for his best bud.

"Roxas drink this, "he sat the blond up and put the glass to his lips. "Better now?"

"Yeah"

"Good now go back to sleep."

"Whatever you say mom" he said with a hint of sarcasm.

Axel's eye twitched, "Who're you callin' mom, bitch?"

"Who're you callin' bitch?"

Axel was about to respond with something dirty, but then he remembered the problem he'd been having downstairs, "Oh Roxas, before you fall asleep again, how do you work the washing machine?"

"Whadda mean?"

"Well it won't work when I press the button."

"Did you check to see if it's plugged in?"

Axel ran downstairs, then slapped himself in the forehead. The machine was unplugged the whole time!

"Well… that explains a lot. Why the & would he unplug it in the first place?"

After the laundry Axel: washed the windows, washed the dishes, did the dusting, and even watered Roxas' plants.

"Wait a sec, Roxas has a plant?" attached to the plant was a card….

_Roxas,_

_Hey man, get well soon. Demyx told me about that little movie he's making, good luck with that._

_Marluxia_

Axel crumpled up the letter and tossed out the plant. He didn't want Roxas to know what was going to happen until he got healthy again.


	6. Chapter 6

**It all started with a sneeze Y:**

**What's on TV?**

"Axel!" Roxas called from upstairs and Axel came rushing upstairs.

"Yeah buddy, what is it?"

Roxas coughed, "Could get me some more water."

"Oh yeah sure thing, just a minute."

A few minutes later Axel returned with some water and a bowl of jello, "Hey Roxas look, I made jello, and it's the blue kind too!"

"Heh, you know me too well Axel"

"K, now open up and say 'ahh'"

Roxas smirked as Axel put the spoon to his mouth, Roxas opened his mouth and received quiet the surprise. A spoonful of jello fallowed by a nice juicy kiss.

"Is the jello sweet enough?"

"Yeah" he said, a small blush lingering on his cheeks. "Say, do wanna stay up here and watch tv with me for a little while?"

"Heck sure, why not." Axel sat in the chair next to Roxas' bed and grabbed the remote. "Nothing like some good old fashion day-time tv for a fever."

A few seconds later the two were watching Soap Operas (**For those of you who haven't read, 'It all started with a sneeze', I recommending going back just for this chapter, two words, Maury and Leon…)**

'_Damien, I can't believe you cheated on Melissa with that Christine girl!'_

'_You saw!'_

'_I saw you two embracing'_

'_Damn!'_

'_Damien, I wont tell either of them, that is, if you do exactly as you're told'_

'_What did you have in mind, Sarah?'_

'_Make love to me'_

…

"Hey Axel I'm kinda lost here"

"They're about to do it"

"Not that! I mean, I thought that Damien liked Christine."

"Oh well Damien does love Christine, but is also in love with Melissa. Sarah loves Damien, but he doesn't love her. A few episodes ago, Damien and Christine were being spied on by Sarah. So she's blackmailing him; her ultimate plan is to get rid of the other girls so she can have Damien to herself."

"Man, that's F&ed up. Sounds like a total slut."

"You got that right."

"I'm glad you'd never do anything like that to me, Axel" he smiled.

"You got that right" he felt guilty, because he just remembered he little promise he made to Demyx…

**Well that's chapter 6 of the yaoi version, anyone who's read "A Love Hexagon" should recognize the soap opera, by the way I'm making up the soap as I go, it's not based off of anything in particular. Until next time, Swirly out. **


	7. Chapter 7

**It all Started with a sneeze 7:**

After a few hours of Soaps Axel noticed that it was getting dark outside.

"Hey Roxas, you should get some sleep."

"You're right."

Axel got up and was about to leave the room when Roxas called him back.

"Hey Axel?"

"Yeah what is it?" he asked as he turned to face the blond.

"Umm I was wondering, err," his face turned a light shade of pink.

"What's wrong, you want a goodnight kiss?" Axel went over to the blond and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. "What's wrong, is there something else you want?"

"Could you sing to me?"

"You want me to what?"

"Uhh it's nothing never mind…"

"Oh don't get all embarrassed, I was just surprised, thing is I only know Jesse McCartney songs … well here is goes…ahhemm ahhemm…

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Your beautiful soul, yeah  
You might need time to think it over  
But im just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry cmon lets try  
Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
ooooooo  
Beautiful Soul, yeah  
oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
yeah "_

And just like that, Roxas was out like a light.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jesse McCartney, please don't flame me for this, I just thought that it'd be ironic for Axel to sing one of his songs…**


	8. Chapter 8

**It all Started with a sneeze:**

**Visitors **

Roxas was sleeping (big surprise there) and Axel was once again downstairs; bored out of his mind. There was complete silence; that is until a certain blond showed up…

"Axel, nice song dude. Jesse McCartney really suits you"

"Demyx, where'd you come from?"

"Well you see when a person with a strong heart becomes a heartless—"

"Don't give me that you literal asshole."

"Geez man lighten up, I came to see Roxas, does he know yet?"

"No, and when the hell did you get here?"

"When you started singing."

"Oh great." Axel knew that Demyx would tell everyone else about this little incident, he'd be the laugh of the organization.

"Hey maybe you and I can make the soundtrack for the movie! It's be great, you could sing and I've got my sitar, and we could make some sweet music together."

"Demyx, first of all that sounds really wrong, second, I'll cut off my own hand before ever making a soundtrack with you."

"Now now Axel that wasn't very nice." Said a female voice.

"Hey Larxene when'd you get here?" Demyx asked.

"Xemnas told Saix, who told Xigbar, who told Xaldin, who told Vexen, who told Laxaeus, who told Zexion, who told Luxord, who told, Marluxia, who told me to go check on Roxas. Saix also told me about the movie and said that Demyx should have me co-star in it, you know, make it a threesome. Needless to say I electrocuted him and now his hair is standing on end."

"My hair stands on end with fear just thinking about you naked Larxene." Axel smirked.

"If Roxas didn't need you to take care of him I'd kill you for that remark…" Larxene said with an icy glare.

"Wait a minute, why not have a threesome with me!" Demyx asked.

"Neither of us/them likes you, "the two responded in unison.

"That's not very nice!"

"Well the truth hurts." Larxene said.

"Hey could you guys keep it down? I can't get any sleep with all of Demyx's whining." Roxas was standing in the door frame to his kitchen.

"See look what you did!" Larxene shouted at Demyx.

"What's all this about movies and threesomes?" asked Roxas.

"You tell him, it's your fault!" Larxene said to Axel

"It's Demyx's idea!"

"So you want me to tell him? No way!" Demyx retorted

"Yes, I think it'd be pretty amusing to see Roxas beat the living shit out of Demyx." Larxene responded.

"No it wouldn't!" Demyx defended

"Yes it would"

"No it wouldn't!"

"Yes"

"No"

They continued shouting back and forth, Axel and Roxas were looking between Larxene and Demyx.

"So what's going on?" Roxas smirked

"Oh it's nothing, just focus on getting better." Axel said.

"Is it a surprise?"

"Yeah"

"Does it involve you?"

"I might have something to do with it." Axel smirked.

Roxas smirked, "Knowing you it's probably something kinky…"

About ten minutes later…

"I'm not telling him because having the shit beaten out of me isn't amusing!"

"Yes it would be, I've won this argument and now I'm leaving. Demyx, grow up would you?" She disappeared.

"Geez what's her deal?" Demyx disappeared.

"Well… that was random." Roxas stated

"Got that right…"

"I'm gonna go back up stairs."

"K, oh one thing, I think we should check the thermometer again."

"Alright."

This time it read 101, Axel sighed with relief.

**Wow I've gotten some really good reviews on this yaoi version, and here I thought it was gonna suck since this is the first time I've ever written a yaoi before… Well keep up the reviews and I'll keep up the quick updates. Oh and will someone PLEASE read 'A love Hexagon'! thank you**


	9. Chapter 9

**It All started with a Sneeze:**

**Mr. Fussy**

It was half past ten, and Roxas had woken up with a cough again, and once again, Axel brought him some water.

"Thanks." He took a sip, and choked.

"Take it easy, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he coughed a little more.

"I'll be right back , " moments later, Axel returned with some cough syrup. "The bottle says, 'For children ages 12 to 18, its two capfuls'"

"What exactly is that?"

"Jesus Juice"

"My ass it is, sicko"

"OK to be honest it's cough syrup, but you could try to pretend that it's my—"

Roxas immediately sat up in bed and backed into a corner, "aww hell no!"

"Oh come on Roxas, it's just medicine, who knew you could be so fussy!"

"I'm not drinking that stuff, it tastes like crap!"

"But it says cherry on the bottle."

"That's the worst kind! There's no way I'm drinking it."

"You won't get better without medicine."

"No:" he shook his head back and forth.

"Big baby…" Axel sighed, "I see how it is, I'll just have to force it."

"And how're you going to do that?" Roxas asked daringly.

"Simple, I know your weakness" Axel poured the dosage into a plastic cup and jumped onto the bed with Roxas. Roxas was cornered.

"There's no way, you can't make me," he closed his mouth tight.

"Enough with the games, time to get serious," Axel then proceeded to put the medicine in his own mouth, before passing it to Roxas through a kiss.

Roxas swallowed. "That's not fair! Ya know, that was pretty dirty Axel," Roxas said with the cutest little sourpuss face.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, this week I have finals so right now I'm writing this before my French exam -**


	10. Chapter 10

**It All started with a Sneeze:**

**The Doctor**

The next morning…

"Roxas, time for another temp check" Axel stuck the thermometer in Roxas' mouth, "It still reads 101"

"…"

"Roxas"

"…"

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're still upset about the cough syrup."

"As a matter of fact I am, it tasted like shit and I still feel like crap! And it didn't taste like you at all…"

"Well I guess I better call in a professional," Axel pulled out the yellow pages.

"What are you doing?"

"Let's see, 'D', ahh here it is," Axel pulled out a cell phone, "yea, is this Ancient Mage's clinic? … uhh huh ... yeah this is a house call… right 15 minutes … sure."

"Who were you on the phone with?"

"Well if I tell you that'd spoil the surprise, now if you'll excuse me… _And the Witch Doctor he told me what to do He told me Uhh ehh uh ah ah Ting tang walla walla bing bang Uhh ehh uh ah ah Ting tang walla walla bing bang Uhh ehh uh ah ah Ting tang walla walla bing bang Uhh ehh uh ah ah Ting tang walla walla bing bang"_

Axel left the room and Roxas just sat there with a look of plain terror on his face. "I'm scared." He whispered under his breath.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, Axel answered and was greeted by a girl wearing lots of pink with a sweet smile.

"Hello, you must be Axel."

"Are you one of the ancients?"

"Yes, my name is Aerith, now where is the patient?"

"He's upstairs, fallow me."

Axel led Aerith up to Roxas' room. Roxas looked up, "Who's she?" he asked

"My name's Aerith and I'm a doctor, now Mr. Axel will you please step outside?"

"I'd rather he stayed here miss." Roxas pleaded

"Alright then, Axel, please take a seat over there" she pointed to a seat. "Ok now, Roxas, I'm going to run some tests, first I want you to open wide and say 'aww'"

"awww" Aerith stuck a compress in Roxas' mouth (ya know the popsicle thingy)

"uhh huh, interesting." She pulled out a stethoscope, "Alright now I'm going to ask you to remove your shirt."

"What for?"

"I need to check your blood pressure and breathing."

"Alright then," he pulled off his shirt (insert fangirl swooing) Axel was trying not to drool.

Aerith checked his pulse, blood pressure, and a few other things that doctors need to check.

"Well Roxas I found out what's wrong with you, you're pregnant…"

"WTF? You're joking right?"

"Of course silly, boys can't have babies. No it's just a little bug that's been floating around And one more thing, it's not contagious. Well I've got to run, I've got a lot more patients."

After Aerith left the room Axel walked over to Roxas.

"You should have seen the look on your face!"

"Zip it"

"You know you could have just asked her for a gender reassignment, that way—"

"Axel, shut up…"


	11. Chapter 11

**It all Started with a Sneeze Y:**

**2nd Attempt**

"A cold huh, well I'm going to go make some soup for ya then."

"Thanks Axel, and if it's not too much trouble, could you make some Lipton soup for me?"

"Sure no problem, that's the one with Clifford the big red dog on the box right?"

"The one and only."

Axel smiled, "Anything for you my darling," Axel went downstairs. Everything was going smoothly until…

"Hey Axel, try not to start another fire."

"Demyx, why are you here?"

"Just to piss ya off and besides that, my adoring fans would be sad if I didn't pop up in this fic just to bother you a couple more times. Not only that but ya know I gotta start getting the set ready for the video"

"You have no fans, that's not until the next chapter, now get lost."

"Aww man Axel you're so not nice and Vexen's supposed to be the cold one."

"Ha Ha your pun was so funny I forgot to laugh."

"Now you're being sarcastic to me, that's it I'm leaving good bye! And by the way, your soups boiling over. See you later." Demyx disappeared into a dark portal.

"Aww shit man!" Axel quickly shut the heart off, luckily the soup boiled over just a little bit, so most of it was fine.

"Soup's up Roxas. Come on down and get it"

Roxas came downstairs and sat at the table, "what's with the smoke?"

"Oh some of the broth boiled over, but most of it's fine, wanna watch some tv after you eat?"

"Sure why not."

And so after Roxas finished his soup the two put on a nightmare on elm street…

"Hey Axel, this is kinda scary."

"Don't worry I'll hold your hand."

The two sat hand in hand, that is until the classroom scene, during which Roxas got so scared he cuddled up with Axel…

"Hey Roxas the movies over, hm?" he glanced down and noticed that Roxas had already fallen asleep. So Axel just shrugged and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**It all started with a sneeze Y:**

**The Movie **

"Oh mmm, stop it, mm, oh no don't stop, hm?" The next morning Axel awoke to a little 'surprise'. "Oh Roxas, I see you're feeling better."

"mmhmm" The blond nodded, "Now, where were we?" The blond smirked as he leaned forward to kiss the love of his life. The two embraced and rolled over onto the floor.

"No fair Axel, I wanted to be on top!" The blond whined.

"Hey if it weren't for me you'd still be sick, so just deal with it." Well you can just imagine what happened after that; the two made passionate love. Everything was so romantic until they heard the sound of applause.

"All right, I got some great footage."

"Demyx, what're you doing here, what's with the camera, how long have you been here, and what's going on around here!" Roxas asked.

"Chill man one question at a time."

"How long have you been here?" Axel asked.

"Oh don't worry I got everything on film, I'll sell you a copy at a discounted price."

"Thanks but no thanks."

"Axel what the hell is going on?" Roxas was starting to get ticked.

"Well Demyx agreed to keep a secret for me, but in exchange I had to let him film us in the act."

"So you turned me into your prostitute!" Roxas yelled.

"Umm I'm gonna go sell this to rabid fan girls everywhere, see ya." And with that Demyx left. Then things were silent for just a moment.

"Axel, you've got some explaining to do…"

**Well that's it for the sneeze series; hope you liked (OMG I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY WROTE A YAOI) **

**Anyways, I hope you all take a look at the 'Whose line is it' series.**


End file.
